


Sing Me To Sleep

by Swanssmile



Series: In Paradise With You [4]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Raquel sings, Sergio is gone, They love each other, a piano may or may not play a rather big roll in this, and oh my, canon divergent only because they have told each other, just read it’s so soft, mention of sex hence the rating, so much, soft and fluffy post sex Serquel, this was inspired by a tweet, though it’s very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: Raquel and Sergio are reminiscing about that first time he played piano for her and Sergio is in for a surprise.





	Sing Me To Sleep

Raquel loved watching Sergio come down from his climax after amazing, passionate late-night sex. It had kind of become their thing: Get Paula ready for bed together, then actually getting her to sleep, waiting for Mariví to finally go to bed as well while drinking some sweet but nonetheless strong cocktails and then, finally, enjoying their time alone. Which usually ended up with them having great tipsy sex. They truly loved it.

  
This time though, something was different. There was a piano in the room with them now; black and elegant and undeniably unfitting in their wooden, airy beach house bedroom. The bluntness with which it just stood there, against the back wall of the room, made Raquel suddenly burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Sergio had insisted on buying it on a market just last week, and Raquel had given in to his stubbornness only because he had pulled the puppy look strategy on her – it always worked. He knew.

  
When Sergio had calmed his slightly intoxicated, satisfied brain enough to focus and realize his girlfriend was wheezing with laughter, he snorted. “What in god’s name is going on Raquel?”   
“The- The piano” She tried to squeeze out in between helpless attempts of catching her breath and starting to laugh again. He looked over to the instrument, momentarily puzzled, before he too realized just what she found so funny.   
They laughed together, curled up in each other’s arms, simply enjoying their post sex, tipsy craziness.

  
She stopped first, wiping tears out of her eyes, breathing heavily. She buried her head in his neck, breathing in his musky scent, nuzzling the soft skin. Soon enough, Sergio turned his entire focus on her, his hands gently stroking her silky hair. They lay there reveling in their company, surrounded by the dull sounds of waves slowly washing against the shore and the chirping of crickets outside and their mingled breath inside.

“Do you remember the first time you played for me?” Raquel finally broke the comfortable silence with a small nod towards the object of their current hysterics. He slowly breathed out and stroked her cheek. “How could I forget making love to the love of my life for the first time?” A wide smile spread across her face and she leaned in for an intimate kiss. “Play for me again.” She whispered, her lips still on his.

  
He got up, completely naked, and sat down in front of the piano. Raquel wanted to freeze the picture right then and there – it looked like a perfect, slightly erotic renaissance painting that even the greatest painters of their time could not have created any more beautiful or breathtaking.

  
A tranquil, calm melody that Raquel immediately recognized started filling the room, bouncing off the walls, echoing back all around him. It lulled her in, made her head swim, all her worries disappear. She hated singing in front of other people, she rarely ever did it and only when thoroughly intoxicated, and she didn’t know what made her do it now – maybe it was her brain that had completely lost all track of appropriate thought – but suddenly her mouth was open and the familiar words and keys to the song Sergio was playing flew out of her like a love poem out of a writer’s quill.

  
He turned around, a smile on his face that could only be described as pure happiness but didn’t stop playing. The last key of the song lost itself in the silence of the night and they both just sat there, eyes closed, listening to the last bits of sound being absorbed. After a moment, she stood up and sat down next to him on the piano stool. “That was…” She ran out of words but that was okay, because he could understand her without her vocalizing her thoughts. “Beyond beautiful.” He breathlessly finished her sentence. “I didn’t know you can sing like that. It’s like an angel, really.” Raquel snorted. “Now you’re mocking me, stop.” To her surprise, the man shook his head in solemn honesty. “No really, I mean it. You-“ He stopped for a moment and it seemed like he needed some time to correctly voice the weight of the emotions he was feeling. “When I’m playing on my own it always feels like something is missing. Something important, something fundamental. When you started singing – that feeling disappeared. It felt like finally my playing was complete, you-“ He sat up straighter, turned towards her and held her hands in his. “You complete me, Raquel Murillo.”

  
His eyes fixated hers, intense brown orbs meeting hers. It felt like she was under a spell, helplessly being sucked into that deep, omnipresent feeling of pure love, deeper and deeper until there was no way out – she didn’t want one anyway. Getting lost in it, in the overpowering feeling of loving and being loved in return seemed like the easiest, best thing to do.

  
Raquel briefly remembered a time where she would go against it, run from it as fast and far away as she could in fear of getting hurt again. That had been a long time ago. She knew from the bottom of her heart that Sergio would never hurt her, would never turn a word or action against her.

  
She leaned in, her delicate hands framing his face, and gave him a kiss that she hoped conveyed all her love for him and her endless gratefulness to be with him, the most understanding, trustful, loving, caring man she’d ever met. A tear slipped from her eyes, made its way down her cheek, just to be caught by the calloused thumb of her boyfriend. “I know.” He breathed against her skin as he soothingly stroked her hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was inspired by and totally stolen from this tweet: https://twitter.com/politeregal/status/1160614502930505728?s=21   
Thanks Steph for letting me use it as a prompt!   
I also thank Cris for always keeping me motivated, helping me and complimenting my works, you are what keeps me writing :)


End file.
